Freedom
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: (AU) (For SakuHina Fansite Event : Haru no Mangetsu) Mereka bertemu di ruang yang pengap dan sempit, bertahun-tahun bersama dan mengharap sesuatu yang sama, sebuah kebebasan.


Summary :

Mereka bertemu di tempat yang pengap, kecil dan dingin. Mereka terkurung di sana, berdua, mengharapkan sebuah kebebasan, berbagi kesedihan hingga ikatan yang tak terpisahkan./"Sakura, Jika kita bisa keluar dari sini, aku ingin kita melakukan Hanami di saat purnama datang seperti ini"/ Dedicated For SakuHina Fansite Event : Haru no Mangetsu!/ Shojou-Ai, AU.

.

.

Sakura melihatnya.

Bocah perempuan itu melihat bocah yang lebih muda darinya digiring masuk. Pakaiannya lusuh dan robek di sana-sini. Iris lavender-nya menyiratkan ketakutan. Sakura tahu, bocah perempuan itu ingin menangis namun tak berani, maka bocah itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dengan air mata yang menggantung di kelopak matanya.

"Masuk!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam ketika seorang wanita tua bau tanah itu mendorong si bocah perempuan ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. _Well_, bukannya Sakura tidak ingin menolong bocah yang sepertinya akan menjadi teman satu tahanannya mulai saat ini, tapi bagaimana Sakura bisa menolong bocah itu ketika kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya di rantai seperti ini?

"Sakura, ajari dia sopan santun!" perintah si wanita tua yang langsung mengunci pintu dan membiarkan cahaya yang kurang layak menemani mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

Sakura diam, bocah itu masih diam di tempatnya. Terpaku menatap pintu yang tak akan terbuka sampai kapanpun juga.

"Percuma," Akhirnya, Sakura buka suara. Sakura sedikit melihat tubuh teman sekamarnya menegang sebelum menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

Disadari atau tidak, Sakura merasa tertawan oleh sepasang lavender yang berkaca itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya bocah perempuan itu. Sakura menghela napas, pertanyaan yang sama dengan orang yang sebelumnya. Jujur saja, Sakura bosan dengan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan lagi, menyebalkan!

"Ketika kau masuk ke dalam kamar ini, otomatis kau sudah kehilangan kebebasanmu, bocah."

Raut wajah itu berubah keruh, antara mengerti dan tidak. Rasanya bocah itu mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura, tapi juga tak bisa mengerti.

Berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Sakura yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, bocah dengan helai indigo sepanjang leher itu bertanya dengan suaranya yang cukup imut.

"Bebas itu apa?"

Sakura diam. Sebenarnya berapa usia bocah di depannya? Sakura yang baru sepuluh tahun saja mengerti kok apa itu yang namanya bebas, dan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebebasan itu, tapi bocah yang sepertinya hanya dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak mengerti apa itu bebas?

"Artinya, setelah berada di sini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi, kecuali jika ada yang mau membelimu."

"A-Aku ingin pulang!" mendadak, Bocah itu menangis, meraung. "Aku ingin pulang! Ingin pulang ke tempat _kaasan_, ingin pulang ke tempat Hanabi!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau tidak bisa keluar! Artinya kau tidak bisa pulang! Tidak bisa ketemu kaasan dan Hana-siapalah itu, kau mengerti?"

Bocah itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, hendak berlari menuju pintu, namun tangan Sakura yang dipakaikan borgol langsung menangkap lengan bocah itu dan menariknya hingga tidak usah berjauhan dengannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Sakura berteriak, dan bocah itu semakin menangis, memberontak.

"Aku ingin pulang! Aku akan menggedor pintu, aku akan berteriak supaya tante tadi mau mengeluarkanku."

"Tidak bisa! Sudah kubilang kan ..."

"Aku harus pulang! _Kaasan_ menungguku! Obatnya ... obatnya ... Aku belum membelikan _kaasan_ obat, aku ... aku harus pulang!"

"Kau tidak bisa pulang, bodoh!"

"Lepasin! Aku pengen pulang! Aku –"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU GAK BISA PULANG!"

Bocah perempuan itu tersentak ketika Sakura mendorongnya. Membuat bocah itu jatuh terduduk dengan bola mata membulat menatap Sakura yang terengah-engah. Sakura menatap bocah perempuan itu dengan tatapan lelah yang menyakitkan.

"Kalau hanya dengan menggedor pintu dan memohon untuk dikeluarkan semudah itu, aku sudah melakukannya ribuan kali," Sakura berkata putus asa. Iya, Sakura sudah putus asa untuk keluar dari sini. Tak ada celah baginya agar bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. "Mengerti sedikit ulahmu akan membuatku kesulitan juga, tahu!"

Sakura yang tadinya berdiri kembali menjatuhkan pantatnya dengan kasar ke kasurnya yang sama sekali tidak empuk. Keras, tak ada bedanya dengan tidur hanya beralas kardus, bahkan mungkin, kardus masih lebih baik dari tempat tidur ini.

"Ja... jadi ..."

Bocah itu tak berbicara lagi. Berdiri lalu dengan wajah muram berjalan ke pojok ruangan, duduk memeluk lutut lalu membenamkan wajahnya.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar bocah itu terisak.

Sakura menoleh ke arah lain, dia sudah lelah menangis sebenarnya, tapi mendengar bocah itu menangis, Sakura jadi ikutan menangis.

**Freedom**

**.**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Light Shojo-Ai, SakuHina, OOC, Typo, Abal, dan warning lainnya.**

**Dedicated for SakuHina Fansite's events : Haru no Mangetsu #1**

**.**

**Isnpirasi : MV Prostitusion – Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Miku**

**Happy Reading ... :D**

**Semoga Gak mengecewakan **

.

Satu jam berlalu. Sakura mendapati pergerakan dari teman sekamarnya, berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Bocah itu menatap rantai yang mengikat pergelangan kaki Sakura dengan tembok yang ada beberapa puluh senti dari tempat Sakura berada. Menatap lamat-lamat rantai dan borgol yang terpasang di pergelangan kaki dan pergelangan lengan, lalu perlahan menatap teman sekamarnya.

"Sakit?" Bocah perempuan itu menyentuh pergelangan kaki Sakura yang sedikit memerah akibat rantai yang mengikatnya terlalu kuat, dan tadi Sakura mendadak berdiri dan mengejar Hinata hingga rantainya jadi kuat, membuat segaris luka yang mengucurkan darah. "Maaf... maaf ya..."

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa bocah itu minta maaf kepadanya, bukan salah gadis kecil itu yang membuat kaki Sakura di rantai dan tangannya di borgol, bukan. Ini murni salah Sakura, Sakura yang berniat kabur dengan pura-pura kesakitan dan wanita tua yang memaksanya masuk ke ruangan ini tahu niat Sakura itu dan merantainya seperti hewan ternak dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jadi, untuk apa gadis kecil ini meminta maaf kepadanya?

Ah, tapi, meski Sakura tidak tahu alasan kenapa gadis itu meminta maaf kepadanya, Sakura merasa perasaannya hangat ketika bocah itu mengusap pelan pergelangan kaki Sakura dan mengusap luka yang membuat Sakura sedikit meringis.

"Sakit... sakit... pergilah."

Bocah itu melakukannya tiga kali, lalu mendongak menatap Sakura pelan.

"_Neechan_," Rasanya, Sakura tidak suka dipanggil neechan oleh bocah perempuan ini. "Maaf. Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. _Neechan_?"

Sakura diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan menerima uluran jabat tangan itu.

"Sakura. Hanya Sakura."

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Mereka duduk berdampingan. Memeluk lutut, tak mempedulikan kehadiran masing-masing. Hinata, bocah perempuan itu melihat Sakura yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dingin dengan tatapan hampa melihat ke arah pintu yang tetap tertutup.

Entah, sudah berapa lama Hinata berada di sana. Dari ventilasi berukuran 30 x 30 yang di buat tepat beberapa senti dari langit-langit kamar mereka, Hinata sudah melewati satu malam.

"_Mau sampai berapa kalipun kamu menggedor pintu itu, pintu itu tidak akan terbuka."_

Hinata ingat Sakura berkata lirih seperti itu ketika Hinata belum menyerah untuk menggapai daun pintu, mengetuknya dengan keras, dan benar apa yang Sakura katakan.

Pintu itu tak pernah terbuka. Bahkan ketika waktunya makanan datang, pintu itu tak dibuka. Ada pintu kecil yang khusus untuk memasukkan makanan ke tempat mereka. Di ruangan itu memang ada kamar mandi, sehingga Hinata tak bisa beralasan keluar untuk buang air.

Hinata terdiam. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu memasang wajah suram. Teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya sedang sakit keras, dan Hinata belum membelikan obat untuknya. Hanabi, adiknya yang terpaut tiga tahun belum bisa jika diharuskan bekerja. Hinata menghela napas, dulu dia membenci hidupnya yang harus bekerja di jalanan, mencari uang receh dengan menyanyi di jalanan, kadang harus mencuri makanan dan harus berlari sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertangkap.

Rasanya, dulu Hinata membenci rutiinitasnya yang seperti itu. Sekarang, meski baru satu hari terlewat, Hinata merindukan rutinitas itu.

Suara gemerincing rantai membuat Hinata menoleh ke samping. Sakura masih bertahan dalam posisinya, memeluk lutut, hanya saja kini tatapannya tak lagi menatap pintu. Hinata menatap Sakura yang dua tahun di atasnya. Ada rasa kasihan ketika melihat pergelangan kaki mungil Sakura diikat oleh rantai, lalu kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat oleh borgol. Hinata ingin menangis melihatnya, membayangkan dirinya akan seperti Sakura, dan membayangkan sudah berapa lama Sakura di rantai seperti ini, pasti ...

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi, hm?"

Hinata tak menyadari ketika Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, mengusap pipinya lembut dengan ibu jarinya yang kecil, kasar, namun hangat. Hinata suka saat Sakura mengusap linangan air matanya agar tak keluar lebih banyak.

"Ha-Habis, pasti tidak enak rasanya diikat seperti itu." Hinata menyuarakan pikirannya dengan tersendat-sendat. Sakura memandang Hinata dalam sebelum memandang kedua tangannya yang tak bebas.

"Aku sudah biasa," katanya ringan tapi Hinata menggeleng keras-keras.

"Biasa bukan berarti jadi enak kan? Pasti sakit kan?"

Sakura diam, lalu memasang senyum tipis. Setidaknya, Sakura tak ingin melihat teman sekamarnya sedih seperti ini, terlebih sedih karena dirinya.

"Memang tidak enak rasanya, tapi tadi, Kau sudah membuat rasa sakitnya hilang, jadi rasa tidak enaknya berkurang."

Hinata mendongak, melihat ketulusan di sepasang hijau jamrud yang meski sinarnya redup, namun tetap terlihat menawan. Hinata mengusap air matanya lalu tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menatap ke arah ventilasi, Hinata memekik girang, meminta Sakura untuk memandang ke arah langit gelap yang tersemat lingkaran penuh yang indah.

"Bulannya indah ya, _Neechan_?" ucap Hinata, memandang Sakura lalu kembali memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat kecil. Sakura memandang bulan itu, terdiam cukup lama sebelum menggumam setuju. Hinata tersenyum, Sakura tersenyum, lalu telapak mungil Hinata, menggenggam telapak mungil Sakura.

Malam itu, Sakura merasa rasa sepi karena tinggal berbulan-bulan lamanya di tempat pengap dan sepi hilang meninggalkannya.

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Hinata bersenandung ringan. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang panjang berayun-ayun dari atas ranjang. Kepala Hinata mendongak menatap ventilasi kamar mereka yang mungil, memandang awan-awan yang selalu berubah bentuk, lalu melihat birunya langit.

Saat pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka, Hinata menoleh, tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah Sakura yang terlihat segar dengan gaun barunya. Kemarin, orang yang mengurung mereka muncul, memberikan mereka beberapa bahan baju karena baju mereka yang dulu sudah tidak cukup, ditambah dengan mengantarkan keperluan perempuan yang lain. Bagaimanapun, Hinata dan Sakura sudah memasuki masa remaja, sudah saatnya mereka mengalami yang namanya menstruasi, dan membutuhkan perawatan pada tubuh mereka, agar bisa dijual.

"Sakura!"

Lima tahun bersama, membuat Hinata memanggil Sakura tanpa embel apa-apa. Sakura melihat Hinata berdiri, memamerkan selembar kertas dengan berbagai warna dan gambar. Tertarik, Sakura berjalan agak tergesa, mendekati Hinata.

"Apa yang kau gambar kali ini?" tanya Sakura penuh minat. Meneliti gambar Hinata yang memang bagus sekali. Di gambar itu, Hinata menggambar langit dengan awan-awan yang berarak riang. Lalu ada gambar pohon besar yang daun-daunnya berguguran, di bawah pohon itu ada dua orang perempuan yang duduk menggelar tikar, dengan berbagai macam makanan yang ada di antara mereka.

"_Hanami_?" Sakura menatap sepasang lavender yang berbinar. Mengangguk, Hinata menunjuk sepasang perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang terlihat sedang mengamati pohon sakura .

"Ini aku dan Sakura," Hinata tersenyum. "Nanti, seandainya kita dapat keluar dari sini, aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat di mana banyak pohon Sakura. Kita akan berpiknik di sana sambil merasakan sepuas-puasnya perasaan bebas itu." Hinata tertawa. Manis. Hinata manis dengan semua angan yang tak mungkin tercapai. Sakura tahu Hinata pun mengerti bahwa apa yang dikatakannya mustahil terwujud. Tapi otaknya yang polos memaksa Hinata untuk percaya bahwa keajaiban itu memang ada. Keajaiban di mana akhirnya Hinata dapat keluar dari tempat ini, mendapatkan hak yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sebagai manusia.

"Nanti aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan Sakura. Mungkin rasanya akan tidak enak, soalnya aku belum belajar memasak. Tapi katanya, kalau memasak dengan perasaan sayang, apapun yang kita buat akan terasa enak."

Sakura termenung. Menatap Hinata yang terus berceloteh dengan angannya yang tertuang di kertas itu. Hinata manis, dan polos. Anak semanis Hinata tak sepantasnya ada di tempat ini, anak semanis Hinata tak seharusnya ...

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura mengerjap, lima belas tahun usianya – kalau sakura tak salah hitung – Sakura menyadari satu hal akan hangatnya perasaan ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura dibawa keluar dari ruangan pengap ini oleh orang itu untuk bekerja. Bekerja dengan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura meringis. Membayangkan Hinata keluar dari tempat pengap ini hanya untuk dicicipi laki-laki brengsek di tempat itu ...

Sakura menggerakkan telapak tangannya, menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata lalu meremasnya pelan. Ukuran telapak tangan mereka memang sama, tapi Sakura merasa, telapak tangan Hinata kecil, dan akan hancur jika ditekan sedikit saja.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Hinata memanas, memandang senyum Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Hinata merasa aneh dengan jantungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa setiap Sakura menyentuhnya ...

Lalu, wajah Hinata memanas ketika bibir Sakura yang begitu lembut mengecup bibirnya pelan, lama dan lembut.

Refleks, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sakura, menunduk. Telapak tangannya terlepas dari kurungan telapak tangan sakura, menggenggam serat kain yang menutupi dadanya. Sakura tersenyum senang dengan wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Yang tadi, namanya ciuman." Hinata tahu itu namanya ciuman. Ciuman itu tindakan seseorang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sayang. Ibu Hinata selalu menciumnya, tapi di kening. Hinata juga sering mencium Sakura, tapi di pipi atau di kening, atau di puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura juga sering mencium Hinata, tapi lebih sering di pipi. Rasanya lembut, tapi tak sampai membuat jantungnya berpacu sekuat sekarang.

"Ke-Kenapa ... di... di bibir?" tanya Hinata pelan, malu. Duh, jantungnya berdebar semakin tak karuan. Kepalanya semakin ditundukkan semakin dalam ketika Sakura mengambil tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya,

"Ciuman di bibir itu menandakan perasaan 'cinta'." Sebelah telapak tangan Sakura mengangkat dagu Hinata. Iris emerald-nya menatap iris lavender Hinata dengan serius. "Cinta itu perasaan yang lebih dalam dari sayang."

Tubuh Sakura semakin dekat, tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata kini beralih untuk merengkuh pinggang Hinata hingga tubuh mereka nyaris tak berjarak, hanya wajah mereka yang masih memiliki jarak, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Cinta itu perasaan di mana kita enggan untuk meninggalkan orang itu dan selalu ingin dekat dengannya, melakukan sesuatu agar orang itu selalu bahagia, melakukan apapun agar bisa memiliki orang itu."

Sakura mengecup kening Hinata, pucuk hidungnya lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Kembali menawan iris lavender Hinata sebelum mengatakan satu kalimat yang membuat Hinata senang bukan kepalang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat."

Hinata tak tahu, apa ini siang atau sore. Tapi, ketika sakura merebahkan tubuh Hinata hingga Hinata kini terlentang, selain wajah Sakura yang terlihat, ekor mata Hinata menangkap segumpal awan yang berbentuk hati sebelum pandangan Hinata sepenuhnya terpaku pada sakura, dan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Hinata memeluk lutut dengan pandangan hampa menatap ke arah pintu.

Dia sendirian. Di tempat sempit, pengap dan dingin. Sendirian. Tanpa Sakura di sisinya, tanpa orang yang dia sayangi.

Hinata menghabiskan tiga malam tanpa Sakura. Tanpa Sakura yang membuat tidurnya jadi nyaman, dingin yang menusuk kulit dan rasa sesak yang membuat kepala Hinata sakit.

Apa nama perasaan ini ya?

Hinata berdiri, berjalan ke arah meja berkaki empat dan mengambil selembar kertas. Menoleh ke arah ventilasi, menatap bulan purnama yang tak terlihat begitu indah. Ada bayangan awan yang membuat sinar bulan tak terlihat hidup, seperti kedua bola mata Hinata sekarang.

Hinata menunduk, berniat untuk menggambar namun air matanya malah jatuh membasahi kertas, Hinata memandang kertas itu, jemarinya bergetar hebat. Aneh, rasa sakit ini lebih hebat ketimbang saat Hinata dipaksa masuk ke ruangan ini. Lebih sakit ketika dia berpikir tidak bisa lagi bertemu ibu dan adiknya dan hanya dapat mendoakan mereka sebelum Hinata terlelap ke alam mimpi. Rasa kehilangan ini diselimuti rasa khawatir.

Hinata bukan gadis bodoh yang tak menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat semakin muram sehabis keluar dari ruangan ini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sakura di luar sana, tapi mereka tak pernah membuat Sakura meninggalkan Hinata berhari-hari seperti ini.

Hinata mengelap air matanya. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba untuk tegar, menutup kedua kelopak tangannya, berdoa tepat di depan ventilasi yang selalu membuat Hinata memiliki angan-angan yang indah agar Hinata dapat bertahan hidup di ruangan ini.

"Tuhan ..." Hinata berucap lirih. "Kumohon ... aku tak meminta banyak," Hinata semakin mengeratkan kedua jarinya yang saling bertaut. "Aku rela menukar kebebasanku. Aku rela menggadaikan kebahagiaan yang telah Kau persiapkan untukku. Aku rela, asal ..." Kepala Hinata semakin menunduk. "... Asal Kau menjaga orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tak apa jika aku tak bertemu ibu dan adikku lagi, Tak apa jika aku harus berada di sini. Tapi kumohon Tuhan..."

Setetes air mata mengalir keluar.

"Kumohon, Biarkan Sakura di sini."

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab kalimat lirih Hinata.

"Atau ...," Hinata meneguk ludah. Dia tidak tahu di mana Tuhan selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi Hinata mendongak, menatap langit yang diberi Tuhan agar Hinata dapat bertahan dari semua cobaan yang Tuhan berikan. Memberi senyuman terbaik meski perasaan sesaknya semakin menjadi. "... Atau jika memang Sakura tidak bisa berada di sisiku lagi," ada sirat keikhlasan di sana. "... Tolong, berilah Sakura kebahagiaan yang melimpah. Jangan biarkan hal buruk menimpanya. Kumohon... Tuhan, kumohon."

Malam itu, Sakura tak juga kembali.

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Setelah melewati malam ke tujuh, sakura kembali.

Tapi alih-alih senang, Hinata malah terpekik kaget, ketakutan dan kekahwatiran bercampur ketika melihat Sakura yang kini berantakan.

Gaun pendek yang compang-camping. Luka dimana-mana, emerald yang tak bercahaya.

"Sakura!" Hinata berlari, menyentuh pundak Sakura, menyadari bahwa tubuh Sakura dingin, namun gemetar hebat. Emerald itu memandang Hinata, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura tak memandangnya, tak melihatnya. "Sakura! Hei!"

Tak peduli Hinata berteriak berkali-kali untuk memanggilnya, Sakura tak merespon. Berapa kalipun Hinata mengguncang tubuh sakura, Sakura tak merespon.

Bukan Tuhan ... bukan ini yang Hinata inginkan. Bukan sakura yang seperti ini yang diinginkan Hinata berada di sisinya. Bukan ...

"Sakura-_nee_... hiks..."

"Ah! Hinata?" Hinata tersentak. Menyadari sedikit cercah di mata emerald Sakura. Mata Hinata semakin panas, ingin menangis. Belum. Meski Sakura kini memasang senyum dan seperti kaset rusak mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja, itu belum cukup membuat Hinata percaya. Belum cukup untuk mengembalikan Sakura yang dia kenal. Sakura yang baik, sakura yang cantik dengan mata hijau-nya yang terang. Sakura yang ... begitu hangat mendekapnya.

Mendekap tubuh Sakura erat, Hinata membelai rambut merah muda Sakura, lembut, dan dengan terisak-isak, mengucapkan satu kalimat yang dulu pernah diucapkan kepada Sakura.

"Sakit... hiks... sakit... pergilah. Sakit... pergilah... per –"

Hinata tak melawan ketika kini Sakura mendorongnya jatuh, meraup bibirnya dengan ganas dan memeluk tubuhnya erat sebelum merebahkan kepala sakura di dada Hinata.

Malam itu, tanpa suara, Sakura-nya menangis.

Menyayat hati Hinata.

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Sakura merasa mimpinya begitu buruk.

Dipisahkan oleh Hinata seperti ini, dipaksa untuk melayani orang-orang brengsek yang menyentuhnya di sana-sini, memakinya, tertawa karena melihat air matanya dan dipaksa untuk menikmati apa yang mereka perbuat padanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap. Menatap Hinata yang masih memandangnya dengan cemas. Sakura tersenyum, kebahagiaannya yang terbesar adalah karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Sakura merasa bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengan Hinata, gadisnya, orang yang membuatnya dapat bertahan dari siksaan-siksaan para pria itu.

Sakura merasa pandangannya kabur, gadis itu bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, menyentuh pipi Hinata lalu memeluk Hinata erat. Kali ini dia tak akan berpisah dari Hinata, dia sudah mengorbankan tujuh hari serta tubuhnya untuk dapat bebas, untuk dapat menyentuh dunia luar, untuk dapat mengajak Hinata ber-hanami bersama, berdua saja.

Pasti indah rasanya.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari sini, Hinata."

Hinata memaksa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura, memandang Sakura penuh harap.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura tersenyum, mengecup kening Hinata sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kita akan pergi dari sini. Kau dan aku, akan pergi dari tempat dingin dan sempit ini. Dia membebaskan kita, Hinata."

Mata Hinata berkilat tak percaya, dan bahagia. "Bagaimana –"

Hinata mendadak murung, menatap Sakura lekat, menyentuh pipi kanan gadis itu yang memar. Sakura meringis, sedikit kesakitan meski Hinata menyentuhnya pelan.

"Maaf." Hinata menunduk, menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sakura diam. Ah, Hinata memang pintar, tanpa Sakura memberitahu, Hinata sudah tahu apa yang harus dibayar oleh mereka agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Pengorbanan yang harus diberikan Sakura kepada wanita tua itu. "Maaf..."

"Ssst... knapa harus meminta maaf, hm? Ini pilihanku kok," kata Sakura menenangkan. "Kau tahu, Hinata, kita tak bisa hanya meminta untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, kita harus berjuang agar mendapatkan apa yang kita mau."

"Ta-Tapi... Tapi aku tak bisa," Hinata mendongak, menatap emerald Sakura, kembali menangis. "Aku tak bisa menikmati kebebasanku jika hanya Sakura yang berkorban demi kebebasan ini."

Sakura tertawa, membuat air mata Hinata berhenti saking kagetnya dengan ekspresi tak terduga Sakura. Hinata cemberut, berteriak dengan wajah merah bahwa Sakura tidak bisa diajak untuk urusan yang melankolis seperti ini. Sakura tak menjawab, mengatakan maaf berkali-kali sambil sesekali meringis ketika merasakan kedua pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan dari pria yang memakai tubuhnya.

"Kau memang tidak bebas kok," kata Sakura, tersenyum dengan cantiknya, membuat wajah Hinata memanas karenanya. "Karena setelah kau keluar dari sini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kita akan selalu bersama, Hinata."

Rasanya seperti lamaran.

"Kau mau kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, memeluk Sakura erat dan mengatakan satu kalimat yang tak pernah diucapkan oleh Hinata selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Berkali-kali hingga kedua pipi Sakura memerah karena pernyataan yang menggebu-gebu seperti itu.

"Sangat mencintaimu."

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

"APA-APAAN INI?"

Sakura tak habis pikir. Wajahnya yang cantik, mata emeraldnya yang lembut menatap garang kepada wanita tua yang menatapnya dengan congak. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang dipeluk seorang laki-laki brengsek bermasker.

Sakura dengan sangat jelas melihat ketakutan di wajah kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan Hinata!"

Kepulan asap tak membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah, si wanita tua tertawa keras sebelum memukul Sakura hingga kepala Sakura menyentuh lantai, dengan kejam, wanita itu menginjak kepala Sakura. Hinata tersentak, memohon agar wanita tua itu melepaskan Sakura, membiarkan Sakura untuk hidup.

"Kau berani memerintahkanku?" tanya wanita tua itu, dengan intonasi yang mengerikan. Sakura tak menajwab, berat, kepalanya berat karena kaki wanita ini.

"Kau ingkar janji."

Wanita tua itu tertawa terbahak. "Aku hanya berubah pikiran. Ada orang lain yang membeli Hinata, lebih mahal dari uang yang kau beri kepadaku dari hasil tubuh jalangmu."

"Brengsek!"

Wanita tua itu kembali tertawa, mengangkat kakinya sebelum menginjak kepala Sakura lebih keras. "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINAKu, JALANG!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Tahu-tahu saja Hinata sudah lepas dari pelukan pria yang mengekangnya, Hinata berada di depan Sakura, menahan kaki wanita tua dengan uraian air mata.

"Tolong, jangan sakit Sakura. Tolong, bebaskan Sakura. Tolong..."

Sakura benci saat melihat Hinata menangis. Sakura benci saat laki-laki yang tadi bertuga menahan Hinata berjalan cepat lalu menyeret Hinata hingga keluar dari tempat mereka besar. Sakura benci saat Sakura hanya bisa tertidur di lantai, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sial.

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Takut. Takut. Takut.

Hinata takut, Hinata tak pernah merasa setakut. Meronta sekuat tenaga, Hinata tetap saja tak bisa keluar dari himpitan dua orang lelaki yang menatapnya seperti orang yang kelaparan.

Hinata semakin ketakutan di bawah sana.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, jangan melawan, ya?"

"Kalau melawan nanti kau sendiri yang kesakitan,lho."

Hinata tak menjawab, tapi Hinata semakin meronta, menendang ke sana ke mari sebelum sebuah tamparan melayang mengenai pipi kanannya.

Hinata terbelalak.

Sakit, sakit. Apalagi ketika orang itu menahan dagu Hinata, menatap mata lavender Hinata lalu mencium bibir Hinata dengan paksa.

"Yang tadi, namanya ciuman." Hinata tahu itu namanya ciuman. Ciuman itu tindakan seseorang untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sayang. Ibu Hinata selalu menciumnya, tapi di kening. Hinata juga sering mencium Sakura, tapi di pipi atau di kening, atau di puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura juga sering mencium Hinata, tapi lebih sering di pipi. Rasanya lembut, tapi tak sampai membuat jantungnya berpacu sekuat sekarang.

"_Ke-Kenapa ... di... di bibir?" _

"_Ciuman di bibir itu menandakan perasaan 'cinta'." Sebelah telapak tangan Sakura mengangkat dagu Hinata. Iris emerald-nya menatap iris lavender Hinata dengan serius. "Cinta itu perasaan yang lebih dalam dari sayang."_

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat."_

DUK!

Hinata langsung bangun dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding, ketika kakinya berhasil menendang selangkangan pria yang tadi ada di atasnya. Pria itu kesakitan sementara temannya yang lain berlari menghampiri sahabatnya, sebelum mereka berdua menatap Hinata dengan penuh amarah.

Hinata semakin bergidik ngeri.

_Takut. Takut. Tolong. Tolong. Sakura!_

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

Sakura berjalan terseok. Brengsek! Brengsek! Luka diperutnya sakit sekali.

Sakura memandang perutnya yang berlumuran darah. Hangat, rasanya hangat dan Sakura merasa tidak keberatan karena itu. Namun semakin banyak darah yang keluar, semakin lemas rasanya, dan tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin.

Sakura nyaris terjatuh ketika matanya berkunang-kunang. Tapi Sakura tak mempedulikannya. Sakura hanya peduli pada Hinata. Hinatanya.

Sakura terjatuh, salju turun dengan deras, dan mulai menimbun dirinya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Menertawakan nasibnya, menertawakan betapa lemah dirinya, menertawakan ...

Air mata mengalir, mata emeraldnya semakin terlihat hampa dan delusinya melihat Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya, menarik lengannya lalu mengajaknya untuk berlari menuju sebuh pohon yang besar dan kokoh.

Di sana, Hinata sudah menyiapkan tikar dan berbagai macam masakan yang sedikit gosong, Sakura menertawakannya dan Hinata hanya memasang tampang cemberut yang menggemaskan. Tapi Sakura tetap memakannya dan mengomentari macam-macam.

Sakura tertawa perih. Delusinya terlalu menyakitkan, semenyakitkan luka yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Delusinya menyayat hatinya.

Sakura tak bisa melindungi Hinata. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi Sakura yakin tak ada hal baik yang akan Hinata temui jika wanita itu telah membawanya keluar dengan amarah.

Mata Sakura semakin gelap, Telinganya berdenging dan Sakura semakin merasa kedinginan.

Dia akan mati. Mati dengan mengenaskan seperti ini bukanlah pilihan hidupnya, tapi apa Sakura masih bisa memilih ketika kebebasannya di renggut seperti ini?

"Maaf, Hinata. Maaf," Sakura berkata pelan sebelum matanya tertutup dan napasnya berhenti begitu saja.

"_Nanti, seandainya kita dapat keluar dari sini, aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat di mana banyak pohon Sakura. Kita akan berpiknik di sana sambil merasakan sepuas-puasnya perasaan bebas itu. Nanti aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan Sakura. Mungkin rasanya akan tidak enak, soalnya aku belum belajar memasak. Tapi katanya, kalau memasak dengan perasaan sayang, apapun yang kita buat akan terasa enak."_

**~Freedom – Haru no Mangetsu event~**

50 tahun kemudian ...

Pemuda itu berlari riang. Tas cangklongnya dipakai seperti tas ransel. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda pendek dan mata emeraldnya bersinar-sinar. Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, pemuda itu lebih bisa dibilang manis dan mirip perempuan karena rambutnya itu, begitupun perawakannya yang kecil.

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti ketika melihat pohon Sakura tengah menggugurkan kelopaknya yang indah, Pemuda yang mempunyai nama Sakura memasang senyumnya.

Rasanya Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh setiap pemuda itu melihat Sakura yang berguguran. Tapi Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, sedih, penuh harap dan sebagainya. Sakura menghela napas, menoleh ke kiri dan terpana ketika melihat seorang perempuan berdiri beberapa meter darinya, menatap pohon Sakura dengan mata berkaca.

_Ketemu!_

Sakura tak tahu suara siapa itu, yang jelas, suara yang didengarnya membuatnya berlari menuju ke arah perempuan itu, lalu dengan kasar menarik lengan perempuan itu hingga sepasang lavendernya menatap sepasang emerald yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Sakura terpana.

"_Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Neechan?"_

Sakura tak mempedulikan tas perempuan yang jatuh karena ulahnya. Sakura tak mempedulikan raut terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan di wajah gadis di depannya, gadisnya, gadis yang sama dari masa puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"_Ha-Habis, pasti tidak enak rasanya diikat seperti itu." _

Sakura mendekat, tak mempedulikan raut keberatan gadis di depannya, tak peduli. Sakura hanya ingin menyentuhnya, menyentuhnya dengan tangannya yang kini lebih besar dari kekasihnya yang dulu.

"_Bulannya indah ya, neechan?" _

"_Sakura-nee... hiks..."_

"_Sakit... hiks... sakit... pergilah. Sakit... pergilah... per –"_

Sakura merasa matanya memanas. Akhirnya! Akhirnya.

"A-Ano.. A-Anda siapa? Bi-Bisa tolong le –"

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."_

"_Sangat mencintaimu."_

Saat Sakura merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, Sakura tahu tekadnya sudah bulat.

Kali ini, kali ini dia tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Kali ini sakura akan melindungi gadisnya. Kali ini mereka tidak akan mengalami hal yang buruk seperti dulu lagi.

Sakura berjanji.

"_Aitakatta._"

.

**END**

.

**Author notes :**

Maaf malah Angst...

Mendadak aja pengen bikin kisah yang seperti ini. Maaf kalau kesannya membosankan dan sebagainya, dan gak jelas. Sengaja #Bletak

Pokoknya, _**Happy Haru no Mangetsu days**_! Kamu suka SakuHina? Ayo gabung ke Grup FB di SakuHina Fansite, disana kamu bisa share berbagai macam tentang SakuHina. Mau yang Shojou-Ai, friendship sampai apapun! Ayo gabung dan ramaikan eventnya!

Nah, bagi yang belum puas sama ending ini, silakan baca Sekuelnya (yang akan beres beberapa hari ke depan), berhubung Kalau ini dibuat dua chapter kayaknya kepanjangan, lagian ceritanya beda. Maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran, dan _feel_-nya gak dapet, udah lama banget saya gak nulis pair lain soalnya. Hahah

Ok, boleh minta review? Yang reviewnya lewat akun, semua pertanyaannya akan saya bales, bagi yang gak punya akun Fanfiction tapi pengen nanya tentang fict ini, boleh hubungi alamat FB dan Alamat twitter saya yang udah saya cantumin di bio saya.

Jaa... Tinggalkan jejak akan sangat membuat saya senang!

.

18112013

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
